She's Gone
by khaleesis
Summary: TWOSHOT: The vampire battle from Eclipse, but with a different ending... one that isn't so happy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All characters (except for the characters I have made up) belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**_A/N: I decided to discontinue Without Her but use this as a two shot. So it's now called 'She's Gone' and I'm only chapters 1 and 2._**

**

* * *

**

I sat across from her in our dimly lit tent. Even in the darkness I could see she was suffering. Her lips were blue, her cheeks were flushed and she was shivering. It hurt me to see her like this. It hurt me to know that there was nothing I could do.

"Bella-" I started

"N-no!" She snapped.

"Bella, you _need_ him."

"N-no, I d-don't!" she yelled again.

"Have you seen what you look like now? Bella, you're suffering and it makes me feel even worse that there's nothing _I_ can do about it."

"What m-made you feel b-bad in the first place?" she asked, stuttering due to her chattering teeth.

"The fact that you're suffering like this because of me. All of this is my fault."

"D-don't say th-that!" she said. She hated when I blamed her suffering on myself, even if it is my fault. If I had never interacted with her, she wouldn't have been hunted and almost killed by James, almost killed by Jasper, and hunted by James' mate, Victoria, at this moment. All of it was my fault.

"Bella, you need him." I said, getting up.

"E-Edward don't l-leave me!" She cried, frantically. I smiled her favorite smile and unzipped the tent.

"Don't worry, love. I won't be gone long." I said as I left the tent. It hurt me to do this, but I needed to do it. For her. I walked in the darkness for a bit until I saw him.

"Jacob." I called out; I knew he heard me.

"Leach." He responded. How polite.

"She needs you." I said, "You have to go to her."

"She doesn't seem to act that way."

"She's in denial." I said, "She'll freeze to death if you don't go."

"You're going to fight," it wasn't a question, more of an accusation.

"I have to. It's the only way to protect her. If I go, I can insure that Victoria will be dead at my hands."

"She could die at my hands, too, you know."

"Yes, but it would be me Victoria would like to kill… aside from Bella. If she kills me, maybe she'll leave Bella alone."

"I'm not to sure about that," Jacob said, "If she killed you, it would only be easier for her to get to Bella, which means she'd go for it. It'd just mean two for the price of one."

"That sounds like something Bella would say." I said, "But it's better if I die, rather than her. She's got her whole life ahead of her, whereas mine has ended already."

"Alright, I'll help you. Where's the tent?"

"Straight that way." I said, pointing in the direction I came, "Good luck, Jacob."

He nodded and jogged off to the tent. I ran back to the baseball clearing as fast as I could. Alice was tense and Jasper was at her side asking her what she was seeing.

"Five minutes!" She cried out, "At least!"

Esme looked at me

"Bella is safe?" she asked, worry was showing in her eyes

"Jacob is with her. If any of them should escape and find her, she'll be in good hands."

Esme looked relieved. I looked around. The big, black wolf, Sam, was pacing in front of them, issuing orders. Seth, out at the campsite where I had left my Bella, was getting all of it, too. I looked over at Carlisle. I could tell he didn't want to cause any harm to these newborns. He had a certain pained look in his eyes; he was more worried about us than about himself. I was ready to defend my Bella and my family, even if it meant I had to die. I looked at Emmett; he seemed to be the only one excited… in exception of the wolves. Rosalie didn't approve of doing this. Although she warmed considerable towards Bella, she still didn't want her mate to be risking his life against bloodthirsty newborns.

"Here the come!" Emmett cheered as the first few newborns started appearing from the trees. I looked over at Sam and nodded. They got into position and tensed, ready to pounce. They started towards us, growling and hissing filled the air. Emmett was the first one to pounce, tearing a newborn apart. Rosalie started a fire and Emmett threw the pieces in. Then we pounced and started tearing the newborns apart.

OoOoOoO

Hours later, we had finished. The newborns had all been burned, except for one… Bree. Carlisle had given her an option of survival and she surrendered. The Volturi would probably be arriving now to inspect the commotion. Where was Bella? Surely Jacob could have ran her back in a few short minutes…

Suddenly, I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

_Sam, we have a problem!_

_What is it, Jacob?_

_The redhead; Victoria._

_What happened?_

_We took down the redhead, but…_

_What?_

Seth's voice was added to the noise

_Sam! Sam! Bella's hurt!_

_What happened, Jacob?_

_Victoria_, Jacob answered.

My eyes popped open wide. No. This could _not_ be happening. Not my Bella. Jacob had to be able to take down Victoria. He had Seth there, too!

_Sam! _Jacob's voice was loud and clear in my head as well as Sam's.

_Jacob, is she all right?_

I heard howling. Not a signal, but a long, painful, mournful howl.

_Sam, she's dead!_

"NO!" I growled, taking off that instant. I ran towards the campsite. Jacob couldn't be sure! He just _couldn't_! Bella had to be alive. She just _had_ to be alive! I reached the campsite in a matter of seconds. Seth, in his wolf form, and Jacob where bent over something.

I pushed them away, looking over Bella's lifeless form.

"No," I said softly, almost sobbing, "Bella, no!"

I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her bloodied forehead. I had lost her. I should have stayed. I left to protect her and ended up making her an easier target. It was my entire fault. I picked her body up and, with the wolves behind me, ran back to the baseball clearing. There were gasps from the wolves and sobs from Esme and Alice. She was my life, my world, my everything and she was dead.

And it was all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**_A/N: Part 2 of the Two shot._  
**

* * *

"Edward?" Alice called timidly. She gently knocked on my door, "Edward? Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, Alice." I said. I was lying on my couch staring at the ceiling, trying not to wrinkle my black button-down shirt. Alice walked into my room in a floaty, black dress. She shot me a look of disapproval but smoothed it over when she saw my expression.

"It's time." She said, "Esme said you should come downstairs now so we can go."

I nodded and got up. I descended the stairs with her into the sitting room. Esme, also wearing black, was stroking Rosalie's hair, just for something to keep her hands busy.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Edward?" Carlisle asked me

I nodded; I wasn't speaking much anymore. We walked outside to the garage where the cars were. I got into the Volvo, started it up, and drove with the rest of my family to the church where Bella's funeral was to be held.

OoOoOo

It was a closed casket funeral, due to the fact that Bella's body was so mangled. We had created a story… an excuse rather. We had taken Bella camping that weekend; she had gotten lost in the woods and was mauled by a bear. It was a pretty good story because if we had blamed a mass murderer, Charlie would be looking everywhere for a possible suspect, him being Police Chief and all. But mauled by a bear was perfect. Her body did look like it was mauled, more or less, by a bear and Charlie couldn't stop the forces of nature. The only people at the funeral who knew the truth were the wolf pack and we, the Cullens.

We walked into the church to see people greeting Charlie, Renee, and Phil, saying that they gave him their condolences and that they were praying for them. We walked over and greeted him. Carlisle shook Charlie's hand and Esme hugged Renee.

"We are so sorry for your loss." Carlisle said, compassionately.

"We appreciate you inviting us. She was like part of our family, too." Esme said, "I already thought of her like a daughter."

"Thank you, I'm sure it would have meant a lot to her of you to say that." Renee said; there were tears in her eyes, "She really loved Edward, you know."

"I really loved her, too." I said, "I meant to propose to her."

Charlie looked over at me. If he hadn't liked me before, he downright loathed me now. It was mostly the lack of emotion I showed about Bella's death. He expected me to be more upset about it. He didn't know half the pain I felt. I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Charlie, I assure you, my pain is just as much as yours." I said, "It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, Renee or Phil to lose her."

He nodded, accepting my condolences. The funeral service was going to start. We took our places at the seats Renee had been nice enough to reserve for us. Once the service was over, Charlie found me and requested I ride with him and Phil in the hearse with Bella's body. He said it'd mean a lot to him and Bella if I did so I accepted. Alice and Jasper took the Volvo while I rode with Bella's casket.

OoOoOo

We reached the Forks cemetery in a short ten minutes. We walked over to Bella's grave and as Charlie said a few words, he casket was lowered into the ground. As it got deeper and deeper into the earth, I couldn't help but hurt more and more. My Bella, my love, my life, my world. She was the biggest part of me and she was gone forever. I would never smell her sweet scent, feel her warmth, or see her flush scarlet ever again. She was dead. Dead and gone.

Forever.


End file.
